


Fuckn PIRATES! HeLL YaA

by Seven_alight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, I'll add them in as they appear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, basically all the other characters eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_alight/pseuds/Seven_alight
Summary: There are not enough levihan pirate AUs.“The name's Commander Zoe by the way, but the crew just calls me Hanji.”“Hmm,” he grunted with disinterest, “well my name is Levi.”Hanji lifted up her right arm for a handshake and when Levi grasped it she pulled him in for a suffocating hug.“Nice to meet you Levi! Welcome to the family.”





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I know absolutely nothing about the mechanics of sailing a large pirate ship (or any nautical vessel for that matter) and am basing all that information on very limited google searches. Also, I’m basing pirate culture almost entirely on Pirates of the Caribbean and Assassins Creed: Black Sail. So if you’re looking for historical accuracy, this work is not for you.

Levi had been a drifter for nearly his entire life, never staying in one spot or working for one man for any more than a year. He liked being able to walk though a crowd and remain completely anonymous and when he stayed somewhere too long and people began to recognize him he felt choked. The life of a sailor lent itself nicely to his behavioral preferences. Though he had to remain in close quarters with the same people for months at a time, they were usually more than happy to leave him be. Plus, it was an easy way to travel around the world and escape the need of investing in a house or settling down. 

Of course this lifestyle led to having few, if any friends, but to Levi this was more of a perk than a downside. Friendship meant people knowing about you, having information about your life and habits, and this meant vulnerability. Knowledge was power and any power that someone held over him was unacceptable. Relationships also led to weakness, something that enemies could exploit. The world had taught him many times over than anything he regarded as precious would inevitably be taken from him and he had no desire for this to happen again, so Levi did not make friends. 

However, as much as he hated to admit it, Levi was somehow a fairly likable guy, probably because he was truly kind at heart. During his recent four-month stint as a rigger aboard a shipping vessel he had earned a few admirers after he had rescued a sailor who had fallen overboard. Because of this he was now in need of new employment. Levi was capable of doing almost any job on a ship, though he never stayed with one long enough to ascend the ranks. 

He had ended his journey in the shipping hub for a small country called Solonia. This was not ideal for it had fewer options for new work and was somewhat of a safe haven for pirates. Levi had quite a distaste for pirates as he had seen many an innocent man killed in their raids on his ships. But he needed work so he begrudgingly made his way to the local tavern to scope out any potential employers. 

As predicted there were many pirates merrily drinking away their sins, but he recognized the unmistakable garbs of a few cargo ship captains and approached them. To his dismay none of them needed new crew member and he resigned to the fact that he would have to hold up in the town until new ships arrived. Just before he was able to exit the disgusting drinkery a woman stopped him. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear you were in need of employment.” 

She was adorned in raged cloths topped with a knee length brown coat and weighed down by certainly more weapons than Levi could currently see. 

“Not from pirates.” He spat than turned to leave, but the woman hurriedly moved around him to block the door. 

“Oh? And pray tell why is that?” She inquired in a cheerful, almost mocking manner. 

Levi peered around to make sure the other patrons would not overhear his answer. Angering a tavern full of pirates was not the best idea if you weren’t looking for a swift and timely death. 

“I have no desire to be a mass murderer.” 

The woman’s eyes lit up at this answer and she gave him a wide toothy smile. 

“Morality is hard to come by in these part, its quite refreshing,” she exclaimed, “though technically I am considered a pirate in the eyes of the law, I assure you my objective is not to kill, rather quite the opposite actually.” 

This intrigued him, but he knew better than to get involved. 

The woman looked around before leaning in and whispering in his ear, “I cannot speak of the details here, but if you don’t want to be stuck in this hell hole for the next few weeks then meet me tomorrow at sunrise in the harbor. You can decide if you would desire our employment then.” 

With this she returned to her table and Levi was finally able to exit the establishment. 

 

 

He had spent the rest of the night trying to convince himself not to go the next morning, but as the sun crested the horizon he found himself making his way toward the docks. There were many a vessel tied up and he was unsure which belonged to the woman he was meant to meet. Just as he was about to come to his senses and leave, a high pitched whistle came from high above. The woman from the night before was perched in the crows nest of a nearby ship more than 100ft about him. 

“I showed up, so tell me your angle.” He shouted. 

“Please, much if my crew had a few too many last night and I don’t want to wake them, come up here so we don’t need to yell.” 

Levi quickly shimmied up the rigging in a fashion only an experience sailor could manage. This seemed to delight the woman awaiting him. He didn’t speak once he reached her and patiently awaited an explanation as to why he about at this hour. She seemed like quite a talkative person and it took her a moment to realize that Levi had no intention of initiating conversation. 

She cleared her throat and began, “I’m sure you have heard of the people of Eldia.” 

It was rhetorical, but he nodded when she glanced at him. 

“As a man of sound morals it must bother you the way in which they are treated.” 

She was not wrong, the people of Eldia were a people without a homeland, it had been taken from them by the world superpower of Marley many decades ago. Since then, the majority of them had been forced into ghettos, stripped of all rights, and made to live a life of scarcity and starvation. It had taken an even darker turn when Marley had recently faced an economic recession and resorted to selling the Eldians as slaves to other nations. He again nodded at her words. She peered around much as she a done the previous night. As if anyone could possibly overhear them all the way up there. 

“I am placing my trust in you, if you betray that trust you will not live to see me regret it.” 

Just what exactly was he getting himself into? His brain told him to leave before it was too late, but his gut commanded him to nod once more. 

“Most of my crew, myself included, are escaped Eldian slaves, many years ago I commandeered this ship and have been sailing these waters ever since, attacking Marley ships and freeing their prisoners.” 

She paused as to let this information sink in, but the man before her seemed to be unfazed. Apparently her trust was not misplaced. 

“Anyways, if you are in need of work we lost quite a few comrades on our last raid and could offer you a position, but you must be on board with our objective.” 

The man stared out across the endless ocean laid out before them, clearly contemplating the proposal. She patiently awaited his response. 

“Why me?” He finally offered. 

The woman just smiled. 

“I could easily turn you in to the authorities, and we talked for all of 30 seconds last night. If you are dense enough to divulge you secrets to any stranger looker for a job then I have no desire you work for you.” 

She laughed heartily at this retort. 

“I assure you I do not offer up my secrets carelessly, but any man willing to maroon himself in Solonia to avoid working for pirates must have some decency. Plus I am a good judge of character and I can tell you are a good man.” 

That was a terrible answer, was she seriously dumb enough to trust him based on gut instinct? Surely that type of person was reckless and no one he should be getting involved with, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to deny the proposal. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you are the first outsider I’ve offered a job to in two years.” 

It didn’t. But it did make him wonder once again just what exactly about himself made people gravitate to him, despite his fervent efforts prevent it. If this woman was already having feeling outside of indifference toward him than it would be stupid to sail under her. It was completely opposed to all the rules he had made for himself, but he was still unable to refuse. 

“I will accompany you to the next port, but I make no promises that I will remain once we get there,” Levi finally supplied.

He had the slightest inkling that he was, in fact, diluting himself, and the woman seemed to also catch on to this. She smiled that brilliant smile of hers once more. It made Levi wonder how a person who had been through so much was still able to produce it, and may have even given him the slightest glimmer of hope that one day he would be able to leave his demons in the past and find joy in life once more. Maybe having a greater purpose was how this woman was able to accomplish that. 

“Well, I don’t like being a taxi, but I’m sure that your mind will be swayed and you will join our cause. After all, I’m rarely wrong when it comes to people.” 

This egotism would usually annoy him but, once again, he reacted differently than he would have expected of himself, and could not bring himself to completely despise her. 

“The name's Commander Zoe by the way, but the crew just calls me Hanji.” 

“Commander?” He questioned, having expected her to just be a captain, the new title insinuating that there were multiple ships taking part in this operation. 

“Yep. We currently have three ships in our fleet. This beauty here is the Maria,” she said as she lovingly patted the mast, “she’s the oldest and largest. The two others are called Rosa and Sheena.” 

“Hmm,” he grunted with disinterest, “Well my name is Levi.” 

Hanji lifted up her right arm for a handshake and when Levi grasped it she pulled him in for a suffocating hug. 

“Nice to meet you Levi! Welcome to the family.”


	2. Setting Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Mike talk business. A short chapter setting up the crews adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to include fanart but idk if it will work so bear with me.

> [](//imgur.com/WrUDd)

 

Levi was suspicious when a few days before their departure the crew loaded up enough supplies to last three fortnights. This suspicion only grew when the loading of a great number of barrels of gunpowder followed the next day. The commander assured him that they were only stocking up because the prices were lower in Solonia than elsewhere, and they would be docking again in Najiri no more than a week and a half from their departure. She was kind enough to wait until they were just outside of swimming distance from port to inform him that she was actually a dirty liar and there were no plans on docking for at least a month. While this greatly vexed Levi he couldn’t have claimed to have not seen it coming. At least it was better than being marooned in Solonia.

The ship was quite unlike any he had worked before and when the dark of night fell and the majority of the crew were asleep he took the opportunity to investigate a little more. He wasn’t exactly sneaking around, a task quite impossible on the open deck on a manned ship, but he certainly wasn’t looking for conversation. Never the less, it found him. When he turned around there was a man more than a foot his greater looming above him. This caught Levi off guard, rather an impressive feat, especially for a man of his stature.

“You are not the only one capable of stealth on this vessel.” The bearded man stated, not without humor.

“It that so?” Levi questioned rhetorically.

“Certainly,” came the mans unnecessary reply. He then peered back into the dark opening of the hallway leading to the crew’s quarters before asking, “you were puzzled by the cannons weren’t you?”

It was true, but that didn’t mean Levi liked that the sailor had guessed it so easily. Just how long had he been there?

“They have part which I do not recognize.” He stated curtly.

“Well I would hope so, considering we’re the only ones that should have this technology.”

A lifting of Levi’s left eyebrow served as a cue for the man to continue his explanation.

“You see when we take down a slavers ship we aim the cannons for the sails, rather than the hull as to minimize Eldian casualties. It also makes it easier to resell the ships we capture. Of course under normal circumstances we would never be able to win a battle like this without the competitors first sinking our ship. Luckily our we have a couple self taught engineers aboard that retrofitted these cannon to travel greater distances than any other cannon on the market. We can simply sit out of range of the enemy and incapacitate them before they are able give us even a single scratch.”

The sailor seemed proud of these facts and it was clear to see that he was working not for money, but because he believed in their cause. Levi envied him. He used to fight for something greater than himself, but had long since realized that it was futile and pointless. There was so much evil in this world and nothing he could do would ever change that. Humanity is inherently greedy and rotten to its very core, that’s all he ever learned from life.

“If you do no damage to the hull, how are you able to approach without their intact cannons taking you out?” Levi then inquired with genuine interest.

“We approach from directly behind where the cannons are unable to aim.”

It was an interesting strategy, one which made him gain some confidence in the capabilities of this operation. Since his peace had already been disturbed he guessed he might as well get all the information he could out of the man.

“There appears to be a number of other novel machines aboard, what are they?”

“There is going to be a training session tomorrow for new recruits, you’ll hear enough about them for two lifetimes come then.”

The man again turned toward the dark passage behind him, but Levi was unable to make out if there was a figure there or not. He squinted suspiciously but let the matter slide.

“What is there plan for this voyage, the commander says we will be afloat for at least a month.”

“Aye,” he confirmed, “there’s no sense in hiding it since you’re stuck with us now. We received a tip that there should be one of Marley’s ships docking in Noshin in three weeks’ time. We intent to intercept them about a hundred miles off the coast and relieve them of their cargo.”

Levi would most definitely not be taking part in that endeavor and he made a mental note to have a strong word with the commander in the morning. He let his glare speak for him and clearly indicate that he was done with this conversation. The sailor was observant enough to realize his intentions and kind enough to oblige him.

“Well I’ll be heading in for the night. I suggest you do the same once you are done exploring.”

He then turned on his heels and headed for the corridor he had been eyeing earlier. Levi strained his ear to hear if there was anyone waiting there for him. It was faint, but an unmistakable woman’s voice came echoing out of the darkness

“What do you think about him?”

“He’ll be just fine, Nanaba,” came the sailors reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mike might seem a little out of character cause he's not really a chatty guy, or at least doesn't seem that way to me, but in my head Nanaba coerced him into talking to Levi to try and befriend him and make sure he was doing ok.


End file.
